Once Upon a Kiss oneshot
by DREAMINGtonight
Summary: Was it WRONG to like a boy? He didn't know; nor was he at all sure if he himself had a liking for those of the male sex, or not. So would it be wrong that he had kissed a boy?


Once upon a kiss

dreamin': hey guys, i'm back with more writing, but . . . this time a oneshot instead of the intended story that i've been having. oh gosh i'm such a failure. but this one was written one to five in the morning for the past few days before i went to sleep. and every time i woke up, i had a different story in mind. very annoying. VERY. but i finally finished it up yesterday and i'm sure sonic and shadow are both ooc here because... well firstly, i can't imagine shadow actually doing any of this, and same with sonic (though my imagination can imagine this all!!oneone!!11!!), it seems fairly irrational if you ask me. no offense to all the sonadow fans (i'm partially included. heh. i just dissed myself) and this oneshot does have a bit from my planned story (which the first chapter is up here i think) Kinder Garden. I do have bits of that typed up, just need to edit and upload and stop being lazy. but anyways, without further ado (and more of my ranting) here's the chapter.

disclaimer: no, sonic and co. does NOT belong to me. i promise you. otherwise, i would not be sitting here making a FANfiction of it.

warning: light sonadow (sonic x shadow) and light(ish?) cursing

side note: shadow and sonic are about twelve to thirteen and are in middle school. the flash back is from my other story, The Kinder Garden, in which they were in kindergarten. no, it's not from an actual plot line of the actual sonic series. (oh wouldn't i love it if it were?)

enjoy. r && r please.

* * *

"Damn it all!" A black and red hedgehog hissed at his mirrored reflection blushing back at him. His fists rounded up into a ball as he slammed it down against the marble bathroom sink. It was that thought again; why was it coming back again?

"S-Shadow?" A worried voice called out to the hedgehog from the other side of the locked door. It was Maria. "Are you okay in there?" He could well hear the worry coating her voice. She never liked it when he was upset.

"Y-yeah!" he called back hesitantly, attempting to quickly make up an excuse, "just stubbed my toe."

Silence greeted him. Was she unbelieving of his made up tale? It was a normal thing to happen so... Why was she so unbelieving of it? Had she known his thoughts?

"Alright then..." finally an agonized reply came before Shadow heard her light footsteps slowly fade away into nothing.

"Damn it. Damn it all!" Leaning against the wooden door across from the mirror, he allowed his legs to give way. "Damn it..." Shadow dug his gloved hands between his quills, dropping his head between his legs to stare at the cold tiled floor below him.

"Rrrrrr... Rrrrrrr..... Rrrrrrrr...." his cell phone buzzed silently in his pocket; without lifting his head, Shadow reached to his back pocket and fished out his black cell phone. It was a text.

"Hey' wat waz wrng in class tdy? U jst ran out. We wre wrried."

Without even looking at the number, he could already tell who it was from. The careless chat speak text could have only come from one person, an one person only: a certain blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The same hedgehog that his mind had been full of since the beginning of the year. Shadow allowed out a low toned hiss before lightly tapping the reply button on his phone.

"Nothing was wrong faker. I just had to get out of there."

Honestly, he had nothing more than that to write. He couldn't tell him why he really had randomly burst out of class. Of course, he had told half of the truth right there; he had left in fear of the things that might have happened. The blue hedgehog was leaned towards Shadow, their face literately just inches away from one another. Not knowing what to have done, Shadow had panicked, roughly shoving the blue one away before darting out of the classroom. Even as he ran through the hallways, however, the queer thoughts remained, if not expanded more.

It had all started just a few years back in kindergarten when they had just heard of this... "love".

_"Shadow!" a blue hedgehog leaned over towards Shadow, making him quite uncomfortable. What an invasion of personal space. He would have to talk to the young one about that. Of course Shadow wasn't much older than Sonic himself, he was just a few months older, but those few months gave him plenty of reasons to tease the blue one._

_"Shadow! Shadow!"_

_"Get off me. It's not nice to--...?!"_

_The blue hedgehog leaned closely as so Shadow could feel his warm breath against his cheek. Before he could react and pull away, his lips were locked with Sonic's._

_"Wha-what was that for?" Shadow blushed as their locked lips finally broke apart. His hands flew up towards his lips, covering both them and the majority of his face to hide his blush._

_"Amy told me you kiss the people you love!"_

_Love? What was that? Was it edible? "Love?" The black hedgehog was faintly interested. What was this love?_

_"Love is when you like someone loads and loads!" Sonic waved his arms about above his head as if that would help describe his point. Thankfully though, Shadow understood what he had meant._

_"So since you kissed me, does that mean...?" Shadow paused, blushing a bit more. He had always seen the professor pecking a kiss on Maria's cheeks, but was this the same?_

_"I loves you loads Shadow!" Sonic grinned a toothy grin before reaching back out to embrace the black and red hedgehog. "Do you love me Shadow?"_

"W-we were young! We didn't know..." Shadow paused, blushing mildly once more. Though no one could see his reaction, he still felt embarrassed, as if the world had seen him blush at the thought of a boy, his best friend at that. He tried to argue with himself, but found the work to been done in vain. Where was the point in arguing with one self?

_"Do you love me Shadow?" A ping of guilt tugged at Shadow as he watched his blue counterpart cling onto his neck._

_Looking away for a moment to survey the area, Shadow turned towards Sonic and whispered into his pointed ears, "Of course." With that, he pecked a kiss on the hedgehog's cheek. It wasn't at all like Sonic's kiss had been, but it had been for them._

"M-my first k-kiss..." Shadow blushed wildly once more. His first kiss hadn't come from his mum or dad, whom he still didn't remember or recall ever being told of, but from his best friend, Sonic the hedgehog. A boy... He wasn't sure if this were supposedly embarrassing or not. Either way, in the mind of a middle schooler, it was plenty enough to drop the popularity and dignity of one in a heartbeat.

"Rrrrrr.... Rrrrrr.... Rrrrrrr......" A reply. Quickly, the black and red hedgehog pulled the cell phone up to his face to read the words. Curse his near sightedness. Staring at the screen, he saw only one word, followed by those familiar seven digits. It was Sonic again.

"U sure man?"

He could sense the worry in Sonic's non-coherent jumble of words; so he was worried... What was he to say to this? What?

"I-I don't know." Shadow's words whispered through his lips as his free hand clenched tightly into a fist. What was going on anyways? He... He was so confused. His hand on his phone trembled, unable to press the four letters that would give the simple lie.

"Don't lie." He nearly jumped across the room. All the sudden, a familiar tone of voice rang from the other side of the door. It wasn't as smooth and serene as Maria's but it also wasn't as gruff as the professor's... Meaning...

There was only one other person who knew where he lived... Sonic. "What are you doing here?" Shadow half growled back to the familiar voice. What was he doing there? He had no right...

The only other time Sonic had come over had been for school. School project anyways. They had been stuck together as partners and due to Sonic's inability to shut up and work, they had been forced to work at home over the weekend.

"Naw, that's not a nice way to greet your friend."

"It's not 'nice' to barge in someone's house either."

"I didn't barge in. Maria invited me."

Invited? But why? Had she been worried of her friend locking himself away in his own mind? Had she feared for him?

"She invited you? For what reason?"

"She said you wouldn't come out. I see what she meant now too."

"Tsk."

Sonic only laughed, "Oh you know what I meant!"

The ebony hedgehog paused, wondering whatever the blue one could be talking about. Coming out? Could he have meant...? "You sick bastard..."

Sonic laughed once more before a light thump was heard. What was he doing?

"You'd better not be messing up anything in there..."

"Dear Diary."

"Y-you!!" Shadow jumped up from the marble flooring and threw open the restroom door. He hadn't noticed that Sonic had come so close to the door. No, he hadn't known in the least until he had just now locked lips with the blue one, just as like in his memories.

After a few moments, Shadow jumped back, panting for his breath as he flattened himself against the restroom sink. That… That son of a bitch wasn't even holding his "diary".

"Oh? So Shadow DOES have a diary. How cute." Sonic chuckled as he shrugged, his emerald eyes turning to crescent shaped slits.

"Sh-Shut up!" Shadow retorted as he glanced away from Sonic whilst covering his face with a gloved hand to hide his blush.

"Hnnn'? Is Shadow blushing?" Sonic seemed rather interested as he half skipped his few steps towards the cowering hedgehog. He grinned slyly at the dark hedgehog as he leaned up against him, pressing his body up against Shadow's.

Now Shadow had well known Sonic had been bisexual, but seeing how he had never seemed to carry much attention for him in particular, Shadow had always guessed he wasn't interested in men at the time. But of course this brought up upon a whole new situation.

Sonic's upon gloved hands came towards Shadow's face as he grasped at his hand. "Why're ya' covering your blush? Hnnn'?" He smiled as he tugged Shadow's hand away from his face. Slowly, he brought himself closer and pecked Shadow on the cheek, a gesture he had shown towards many others as a signal for friendship, both male and female.

"G-get off!" Roughly, he shoved the hedgehog off of him and twisted around to avert his glaze. "D-don't pity me."

"Ow..." Sonic whimpered as he pushed himself up from the floor in which he had crashed to. He rubbed as his upper arm, which received the bulk of the damage, in pain as he whimpered softly. "Pity? What pity?" With his jaded eyes he glanced up at Shadow, "I don't pity you, really..." his voice trailed off.

"Then what was that fo--"

"I love you dammit!" Sonic blurted, rolling his hands into a fist. "Why can't you get it?"

"Y-you wh-what?"

"I love you, Shadow."

He could only blink back in response, his words had left him. Was he kidding around again as he did with his friends? It was common to tell your friends you loved them. So what meaning was behind this sentence?

"I love you, and have loved you." Sonic repeated carefully, not wanting to say anything unnecessary to stun his counterpart. "Don't you get it?" Sonic paused as he searched the counterpart's expression, "I guess not..."

The ebony's facial look remained the same shocked expression. Was it too hard to believe your best friend loved you?

"If it's too hard to comprehend then I ca--"

"No, no." Shadow shook his head, shaking himself out of his trance, "I was just... Taken off guard." He slid over towards Sonic and knelt down to him, embracing him. "I'm glad."

"Glad?"

"Yes, glad. I thought you hated me."

"H-hated? You? Why would you think such a thing?" Sonic tugged the dark hedgehog off to stare into his ruby eyes. "Why?"

"You always avoided me..."

"Avoided?" Sonic frowned. No, he had gotten it all wrong. "Tsk, forget it then," the sapphire hedgehog pulled away, turning his back towards his counterpart.

"Ah," he felt so helpless. The ebony longed to reach out and embrace the blue and keep him from the distance, but somehow, his pride refuted the sheer thought.

"Hnn', just kidding." Twisting back around, Sonic laced his slim arms around Shadow's neck and pecked at his cheek. "Got you."

Again, this left black stunned once more before melting from the frozen state.

"Hnnn', I love you Shadow. Do you love me?"

The memories from their childhood came back as those words were spoken. This had happened before, hadn't it? The blue hedgehog clung to the darkened one's neck as his emerald eyes watched him, awaiting his answer hesitantly.

"Of course," he whispered into his pointed ears before putting the hedgehog closer towards him.

"Hnnn'? Of course what?"

He was being teased, he just knew it, "Of course I love you."

A light giggle escaped the blue one's lips, "Again."

"I love you Sonic," he could feel his own cheeks heat up at his words, "won't you be with me?"

"Hnnn', you know it."


End file.
